blazblue_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodline Weapon
Information Bloodline Weapons are weapons made out of a family's bloodline. Usually the royals or the gods families create these weapons. The known family that does these doings are Kushinadahime and Takehaya Susano'o. History Bloodline Weapons are considered to be the most powerful weapons alongside the weapons the the Great Magister Nine had created. The Nox Nyctores. However, these weapons do have limits and has requirements. The Bloodline Weapons pick their wielder. Or perhaps specifically, the creator(s) of the weapons gets to pick the person who wields it next. Another thing is that Bloodline Weapons can be created with a singular person or two people using their blood. But it has to be an upper class/royal/God or Goddess. There are sacred shrines around certain areas of the Hierarchical Cities. And there are only 3. There are more on where Takehaya Susano'o's family lives. Bloodline Weapons Mundi Finis Est Scriptor: Providence Mundi Finis Est Scriptor: Providence (世界の終わり: プロビデンス Sekai no Owari: Purobidensu) translated as World's End: Providence is a Bloodline Weapon created by Kushinadahime and Takehaya Susanoo just simply using their blood. It is currently wielded by Freya, as she is the Heiress of her mother and father. Chains of Soul: Ipsius Providentiam Freya wields the weapon called "Chains of Soul: Ipsius Providentiam" (鎖の魂: 摂理 Kusari no Tamashii: Setsuri). The weapon type is a Bloodline Weapon. But the weapon are chains that almost resembles the Nox Nyctores - Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros. Lamina Deus Tenebris: Murakumo / Yami no Tsumi Megami Lamina Deus Tenebris: Murakumo (神のダークブレード: ムラクモ Kami no Dākuburēdo: Murakumo) translated as "Dark Blade of God: Murakumo" is a black-green sword that resembles the blades of Lux Sanctus: Murakumo. It was previously wielded by Kimiko Terumi. The alternate and updated version of Lamina Deus Tenebris: Murakumo is Yami no Tsumi Megami (闇の罪女神). Although, their concepts differentiate unknowingly. Providentiam Vas: Luminary ''' Providentiam Vas: Luminary (容器の摂理: ルミナリー Yōki no Setsuri: Ruminarī) translated as "Providence of the Vessel: Luminary" are 6 floating gunblades that surrounds its wielder. It's black with hints of glowing saturated green. It's bullets are about 3 cm. long and 5 cm wide. It is wielded by Mizuki. '''Providentiam Vas: Laminae Pentium Providentiam Vas: Laminae Pentium (容器の摂理: デュアルブレード Yōki no Setsuri: De~Yuaruburēdo) translated as "Providence of the Vessel: Dual Blades" are two blades that are surrounded by a black a green aura. The blades sends a sense or feeling of fear, despair, or hell. It is wielded by Takahashi. Deum De Nominis Umbra: Hellsing Claws Deum De Nominis Umbra: Hellsing Claws (影の神: ヘルシング 爪 Kage no Kami: Herushingu Tsume) also translated as "God of Shadow: Hellsing Claws" are basically demon gauntlets that resembles Lu's from Elsword. It is wielded by Takahashi. Draco Mundi: Yatogami Draco Mundi: Yatogami (ドラゴンの世界: ヤトガミ Doragon no Sekai: Yatogami) translated as "Dragon World: Yato God" or (ドラゴンの世界: 夜刀神 Doragon no Sekai: Naito Sōdo) "Dragon World: Night Sword". Draco Mundi: Yatogami is a blade that resembles the blade of the Yato in Fire Emblem: Fates in which that avatar wields it. This blade is wielded by Freya's daughter, Sayama Terumi. Providentiam Gallia Sphyra: Deathseal Providentiam Gallia Sphyra: Deathseal (摂理朱弾: 死印 Setsuri Garia Sufira: Shi Shurishi) translated as "Providence Red Bullet: Deathseal" is a replica of Mai Hazuki's Gallia Sphyra: Outseal. This replica was created by Freya using her blood. The spear resonates a deadly aura.Category:Weapons Category:Items